Mas por menos
by Larisz Kane
Summary: ¿Que pasa si cometes un error y hieres a mas de una persona, incluido tu? a Vanessa solo le queda pedir perdón... y tratar de enmendar su error. Dedicado a Patito Diamond.


Hola a todos chicos, les presento mi nuevo fic, es un poco raro, pero espero sea de su agrado.

Tiene una especial dedicación para Patito Diamond.

Amiga: sé que de momento no entenderás, pero con el paso de los capis vendrá lo que te prometí.

Ok! Tomare este capi como un prologo y será el único en el que tomare a Vanessa como narradora.

Enjoy it!

Pero antes: Todos los personajes pertenecen a SNK, mi historia esta escrita por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

PROLOGO:

-Mejor vete- le dije levantándome de la cama, una delgada sabana cubría mi cuerpo y me dirigí a la ducha.

El permanecía indiferente, con su mirada fría, pensativo, con el corazón de hielo.

"HIELO"

Eso la representa a ella, ella a quien de su mente no pude sacar, no se como paso…

¡No tenia que pasar!

Apenas Salí de la ducha, me percate de que él se había marchado…

Desconcertada e impotente me senté en la cama, todavía envuelta en una toalla, y sin mas, llore

Llore sin consuelo, no puedo creer lo que hice, en mi mente ahora no cabe el perdón, les falle, me falle, nos falle a todos.

FLASHBACK:

Las luces de aquel bar eran tenues, había bastante gente pese a ser jueves, un chico de platinado cabello y chaqueta de cuero se sentó a la barra y pidió un wiski.

-Es extraño verte en publico, Dash…- King era una de las mujeres que menos le agradaba, pero su bar era en definitiva uno de los mejores.

-Hablas como si fuera un ermitaño - respondió de mala gana

King solo atino a sonreír y servir su trago.

Mientras él estaba absorto en su bebida y pensamientos, cierta pelirroja entraba al bar atrayendo más de una mirada. Fue directamente a la barra y saludo a la chica que ahí se encontraba.

Vanessa y King nunca habían hablado demasiado dentro de los King of Fighters, pero se conocieron mejor cuando la alegre Athena Asamiya organizo una divertida reunión "solo chicas" tras el último torneo, y dada la afición de esta por la bebida, era muy común verla visitar el bar.

-¡Hey King! Es bueno verte

-¡Vanessa! Siempre es un gusto, linda- King le hizo señas con la mirada para que volteara a mirar al chico que se encontraba ahí, y al parecer Vanessa entendió el mensaje.

-¿Dash?

-¿Mph?- ¡ay no! Otra de esas molestas mujeres que tanto le irritaban, ¿Qué sucede? A caso todo el KOF se reuniría ese día y nadie le había dicho?

-¿Qué te trae por acá, chico?- Vanessa quería ser lo mas amistosa posible, sabia que no era bueno hacer enfadar a alguien como el.

K´ forzó una sonrisa sarcástica que daba mas miedo que gusto y mientras agitaba su vaso de wiski le dijo:- Lo mismo que a ti, supongo.

La pelirroja se sintió un poco ofendida, ¡que grosero podía llegar a ser K´! Sin embargo trato de ignóralo, no quería estar sola, no esa noche, esa noche se cumplían ya dos años, dos terribles años desde aquel día, cuando recibió la fatal noticia de que su esposo había fallecido.

-Vamos muchacho, relájate, vengo en son de paz.- Tras mencionar esta ultima frase su voz se entristeció.- no busco problemas esta noche.

K´ se quedo mirándola, su cabeza estaba baja, King le estiro un vaso de bebida y ella solo estiro un poco la mano, tratando de sonreír. Se sintió realmente mal, la chica se veía triste, tenía que enmendar de algún modo ese error.

-¿Ha sido un mal día?- le pregunto el moreno sin mirarla

-Solo un poco- le respondió del mismo modo y después bebió de un solo trago su copa.

K´ imito el movimiento y le hizo una seña a King para que les diera la siguiente ronda.

-Bien, entonces yo invito esta ronda.

Vanessa lo miro atónita unos segundos, después sonrió.

-Esta bien… ¡salud!

Ambos chocaron sus copas y bebieron, como esa hubo siete rondas mas, King solo sudaba una gota al ver que K´ estaba comenzando a marearse mientras que Vanessa no parecía ni siquiera inmutarse.

-Así que… tu y Diamond…- le decía la pelirroja con curiosidad pero si querer verse demasiado entrometida.

-Es una linda chica, a veces quisiera poder corresponderle.

-Entonces… no la amas…

-No es eso… es solo que, siento que no es para mi, la quiero, pero… no soy demasiado para ella.

-¡Oh vamos, Dash! Mírate, eres uno de los hombres más poderosos del King of Fighters, tienes un buen físico y una personalidad que asombrosamente cautiva a cualquier mujer a pesar de ser tan fría. Además la chica esta loca por ti.

K´ lo pensó solo un momento, ¿Por qué hablaba de esto con ella? Vanessa ni siquiera se había dignado a dirigirle la palabra antes, lo creía culpable incluso de la muerte de su esposo y de los asuntos con N.E.S.T.

Bebió el resto de su copa y ordeno otra en el acto.

-¿Tu crees eso?- pregunto al fin.

-¡por supuesto!, si tan solo y fuera un poco mas joven, y tu un poco menos antisocial…

Vanessa sonrió coquetamente, se sentía sola, quería que un hombre la amara, que estuviera con ella… que la hiciera sentir de nuevo mujer, dentro de si sabia que no estaba tan ebria, que era una locura, pero esta noche no la pasaría sola…

-Vamos, la edad no importa…- K´ definitivamente ya no sabia lo que hacia- y no soy tan antisocial ahora ¿o si?

Poco a poco el moreno se acercó a los jugosos labios rojos que le sonreían incitándole a probar.

-No, no tanto.

Los labios de ambos se juntaron, ante la mirada atónita de King, quien prefirió alejarse negando con la cabeza.

Los ánimos se calentaron, y dos horas mas tarde los dos se encontraban retozando en el departamento de ella, arrastrados por el deseo, la soledad y la decepción.

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

¿Cómo pude hacer esto?

La chica no merece esto, Dash estaba ebrio, confundido y yo lo aproveche.

Te falle a ti también amor… Perdóname, me siento sola…

Tengo que arreglar lo que eche a perder en mi inconciencia y desolación.

Tengo que sacar esto que esta matándome dentro de mi…

_**CONTINUARA…**_


End file.
